Moonlight Ball
by h3rtx3
Summary: kurama and botan go to a ball, oneshot


Ok first of all I don't own yu yu hakusho. And this is my first fic so PLEASE...be nice -'

* * *

"hi" talking  
:hi: action

* * *

"BOTAN!" Koenma yelled

"You called Koenma?" Botan said as she rushed into his office

"Yes. I need you to give these invitations, for the ball next week, to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Koenma said as he handed Botan four light blue invitations.

"Yes Koemna sir I'll go and give it to them now" With that said Botan hopped on her oar and flew away.

Meanwhile …………..

The boys were at Kurama's house playing video games.

"HA!" Yusuke said "I beat you AGAIN Kuwabara!"

"Yeah right!" Kuwabara replied "You were just lucky that time!"

"And I suppose that Yusuke was just 'lucky' for the past 20 games?" Hiei coldly said

"You stay out of this shrimp" Kuwabara said

"Hn. I could beat you to death with all three of my eyes closed"

"Ha Ha yeah right. You will NEVER beat the mighty Kuzuma (a/n: errr……does anybody know what Kuwabara's nickname was? Because I THINK that that's right but I'm not sure.) for he is INVINCIBLE!"

"Hn. Stupid ningen"

"Hey who are you calling stupid?"

"All right now guys" Kurama said "Calm down"

"HI GUYS!" Said someone with an awfully cheerful voice

"Hn. How did you get in here women?" Hiei asked

"Why from the window of course" Botan replied "Someone had left it open so I decided to come in"

"So what's it this time Botan? Another demon that needs his ass kicked?" Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No. I came because Koenma wanted me to give you guys these invitations" Botan said as she handed the invitations out

"'Prince Koenma of the underworld has hereby invited you to the annual moonlight ball'" Yusuke read "What the :beep?"

"Yes. Every year Rekei holds a ball when the moon is at its fullest and brightest. That's why it's called the Moonlight Ball."

"Do we have to dress up?"

"Of course! It IS a ball you know. And by the way, you can bring one person with you to the ball."

"Guess that'll be Keiko"

"I will take my beautiful Yukina with me!" Kuwabara said

"You lay one disgusting hand on her and I swear I will hunt you down." Hiei immediately said.

"Or maybe not………"

"Hiei. Just let him take her. At least Yukina will be happy." Kurama said

"Hn. Fine"

"YES!" Kuwabara screams "I'll go tell her the news NOW!" :runs out the door to Genkai's place.:

":sigh: The things I do for you sister"

"Well" Botan said as she mounted her oar "I best be going now. The date and time of the ball are all on the invitation. Ciao!"

A week later

"KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted "HURRY UP! We're going to be late!"

"And you too Yukina!" Kuwabara said

"Hold ON!" Keiko and Yukina shouted back "We'll be there in a minute!"

"Goodness how long does it take for a girl to do her hair?" Yusuke asked

"Seeing on how long we've been waiting? I'd say pretty LONG" Kurama answered

"Ok we're done!" Keiko said. "We're coming down now"

As Keiko and Yukina walked down the sight made Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaw drop. They were gorgeous. Keiko and Yukina looked beautiful with their beautiful glowing gowns and fancy hairstyle

"Well" Keiko asked "What do you think?"

"……….." Yusuke said or drooled, speechless

"What do you think Kuwabara?" Yukina asked

"………"

"You guys look great" Kurama said "But I'm afraid we have to go now or else we're going to be late."

"Ok then lets go." Yusuke said

"Errr" Keiko said "Exactly HOW are we getting there?"

"Umm…That's a good questing. Kurama how ARE we getting there?"

"Oh" Kurama answered "Botan managed to persuade some of her fellow ferry girls to give us a lift"

Keiko looked around "When are they getting here beucase I don't see anyone"

"They should be arriving soon"

And he was right for as soon as he finished his sentence 3 ferry girls showed up right in front off them"

"ok guys" Kurama pointed to the ferry girls "Each of them can carry two of you guys so…pair up with someone and get on there."

After everyone got on their ride Yusuke let out a whopping "YahoOo" and off they went to Rekei

After several minutes the gang finally arrived at Rekei. The gang all felt a wave of amazement when they entered into the grand ballroom. The place was huge with people, demons, and ogres everywhere. The room was also decorated with lots of chandeliers, beautiful drawings, and jewelry. There was even a snack table.

"Oh there you guys are!" Botan said when she spotted them "What took you guys so long?"

"Well Ms-I-take-five-hundred-billion-hours-to-do-my-hair, wouldn't get out of the bathroom" Yusuke said

"Yusuke" Keiko said "I don't DO that."

"Oh yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do NOT"

"Do TOO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"GUYS!" Botan said "People are starting to stare at us"

"Oh" Yusuke and Keiko said while looking at the crowd that surrounded them "Sorry"

"BOTAN!" Koenma shouted "WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED MORE SNACKS!"

"Oh again?" Botan said "Always ruining my day. Well guys, I've gotta run so I'll see you later. Bye!"

"BOTAN!"

"OK I'm COMIN! Goodness"

:slow song plays:

"Care to join me?" Yusuke asked while holding out an arm for Keiko

":giggle: I'd love to" With that Keiko took Yusuke's arm n whisked her off to the dance floor.

"S-o—o—Yu—k---i—n—a—" Kuwabara stammered

"Yes?" Yukina replied

"Willyoudancewithme?"

"Errrr…what?"

"Wi-ll yo-u d-ance with me?"

"I'd love too"

After that Kuwabara and Yukina walked out hand in hand towards the dance floor. Unknown to them, there was a little black dot, sitting on the window, that was watching their every move.

"And here I thought you weren't going to come." Kurama said

"Hn" Hiei replied "I wasn't. But then I learned that the oaf and Yukina were going to be here so I had to come."

"So are you just going to sit there the whole entire time?" Kurama asked

"Yes and make sure that the oaf doesn't do anything."

"You know you can't do this every time Kuwabara is around Yukina"

"Wanna bet?"

":laughs: nope"

"So where's your girlfriend?"

Kurama sighed "Hiei I don't have a girlfriend"

"Please. Don't give me that crap. I know how you look at her."

"At who?"

"That too-bubbly-and-cheerful-for-her-own-good ferry girl"

"Yeah right and just HOW do I look at her?"

"Like a love sick puppy"

"Fine fine. You win. I do may sort of have feelings for her."

"I knew it"

"Shut up"

"So did you tell her yet?"

"Tell who"

"Botan"

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid with me fox"

"Fine. I didn't tell her yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe"

"What are you scared?"

"Yes"

"Haha. This is funny. You aren't scared of facing hundreds and hundreds of demons and yet you're afraid of telling a little girl about how you feel"

"…………"

"Well?"

"Ok so then let's just PRETEND for a second that I am going to tell her. How am I supposed to tell her if I can't even find her?"

"She's right over there, outside in the garden."

"Ok then…"

"GO!"

With a little push (and threatening) from Hiei, Kurama nervously walked outside and found Botan sitting on a rock all by herself.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself?" Kurama asked

"Oh Kurama stop it!" Botan said "You're making me blush!"

"So why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Oh I never really liked ball dancing that much. And plus, no one ever asks me anyways so I usually just come out here and watch people dance."

:new slow song starts:

"Seems like they started a new song" Kurama said

"So?"

"So may I have the honor of this dance?"

"Err Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"One problem"

"What"

"I don't know the first thing about slow dancing!"

"Well it's very simple. First I put my hand around your waist :does what he just said:. Then you put hand on my shoulder :Botan does that: we hold each other's hand :does that: and then we get really close :pulls Botan really close to him:"

"Ok. Now what?"

"We dance."

Botan and Kurama start slow dancing in silence for a while. Until Botan said "Wow. Look at the moon. It's so beautiful tonight."

"Yes" Kurama said "You are."

Botan immediately turned around to face Kurama when she heard that comment. Then Kurama wrapped both of his hands around Botan's waist, and pulled her towards him. Then their faces got closer and closer, until they finally, kissed. After the kiss ended, Kurama and Botan just stayed within each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

ok fic is all done:does happy dance: ok well. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't then so sorry…hopefully it wasn't too long…or too short. 


End file.
